


Trick

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Original Sins [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Consensual becomes Consenual, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Peeping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Showers, Somnophilia, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Voyeurism, pulling out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Derek was a single dad doing the best to create a good life for his daughter, Lizzie.  He was glad that she had such a good best friend in Cara.  After witnessing how good of friends they are, he's even more happy.





	1. Getting an Eyeful

Derek was frustrated and tired when he got home.  Since his wife left, all his time was spent working so he could support himself and his daughter and give her a better life than he had.  The little spare time he had he made sure to spend with his daughter.  But she was in High School now.  She had her own life with her friends and activities.  He supported her volleyball and her interest in computer science.  Especially since taking part in both lead to her meeting her best friend, Cara.

His daughter, Lizzie, and Cara had met trying out for volleyball in their Freshman year and instantly clicked.  They had been inseparable for three years.  Derek was grateful that Lizzie had Cara during her teen years since she didn’t have her mother.  His wife had left when Lizzie was in eighth grade.

He drove up to his parking spot at his apartment complex and saw Cara herself walking over to his building from the visitor’s parking lot.  He hopped out of his car and greeted her, “Hey Cara.”

She smiled brightly at him, “Hey Derek!  You’re home from work early.”

“Great, isn’t it?” he smiled easily.  “I half expected you to already be here.  Don’t you and Lizzie have to make like a thousand cookies for the bake sale tomorrow?”

She rolled her eyes as they approached the outdoor stairs leading up to his apartment.  “Only three hundred.  But my absentee dad from bastardville decided that we just had to have a father-daughter breakfast date this morning and told me that he’s engaged to his old MFA student who is only seven years older than I am.”

Derek winced for her.  “That’s rough.  I’m sorry.”

She shrugged carelessly as she walked ahead of him up the stairs.  “Fuck him.”

Derek was about to respond but his mouth suddenly went dry.  Cara was wearing a loose sundress and as she was above him on the stairs and the wind blew gently around him, her skirt flew up a little and exposing the fact that she wasn’t wearing underwear.  He could see her bare ass cheeks clear as day, hairless pussy folds peaking out between her legs.

Derek gulped, trying to drag his eyes away from the view.  But he just couldn’t.  He had never looked at Cara that way before, but now it was all he could see.  It was right in front of him.  And he hadn’t had an active sexual life since his wife left.  All his time was dedicated to work and his daughter.  Seeing Cara’s bare pussy and ass stirred his cock to life in his pants.  He desperately tried to will his erection away as they reached the door and he let them in.

“Lizzie, Cara’s here!” Derek said immediately as they walked in.  Hopefully the girls would be distracted with each other and not notice the tent still in his pants.

Luck was on his side as Cara immediately disappeared into the kitchen with Lizzie to help her along with the baking they had to do.  They were raising money to get better equipment for the volleyball team.  So, they were determined.

Derek busied himself with work on his laptop until he heard Cara shriek.  He jumped up and raced out to see his daughter bent over in laughter and an irritated Cara covered in flour.  He smuggled his own grin, “Um, what happened here?”

Cara glared at him, “Your daughter dumped half a bag of flour on me is what happened!”

“I didn’t mean to!” Lizzie denied through her laughter.  “The bag ripped!”

“That’s why you’re completely clean, huh?” Cara turned her glare for her best friend.

“Sorry!” Lizzie giggled.

Cara huffed, “I’m gonna go take a shower and steal some of your clothes to wear.”

Derek had to keep his eyes from trailing down her dress, imagining her bubble butt and soft looking pussy lips.  He dragged his eyes away as he helped Lizzie clean up the mess of flour in the kitchen before heading back for his den.  But he passed the bathroom on his way and noticed that Cara hadn’t properly latched the door and it was open.  It was on a spring so if you didn’t latch it and lock it, it would swing open.

And for the second time that day he got another eyeful of Cara.  She was washing over her body with soap.  He could see her bare mound between her legs.  But his eyes were drawn to her soapy breasts as she ran her hands over them.

He couldn’t stop the raging boner in his pants this time.  It had returned with a vengeance and it wouldn’t go away with busy work or thoughts of Margaret Thatcher naked.  He rushed into his room and tore off his pants.  He got his laptop and pulled up one of his bookmarks – his favorite porn video of the babysitter fucking her boss for extra pay.

He laid on his bed and wrapped his hand around his already-hard cock and started working it up and down his shaft.

The babysitter’s face morphed into Cara’s and he imagined how she would moan if he was slipping his cock into her pussy from behind.  Would she beg for more?  Would she squeal like that?  Would he be able to fuck her as hard as he wanted to?  Would she let him cum into her pussy and watch the thick white fluid drip out of her snatch?

With a shattered cry, he came.  His hot seed spurted out of his cock and splashed onto his stomach and chest.

He really needed to get a grip on himself.

* * *

A few hours later, Cara and Lizzie had finished baking and the three of them had sat down for a quick dinner of spaghetti and meatballs.  Cara was spending the night so the girls could get all the cookies together and head straight to the bake sale the next morning.

The girls quickly went to Lizzie’s room to watch movies before they went to bed.  Or so they said.

Derek checked that the windows and doors were locked before shutting off the lights before heading to bed himself.  As always, he made to check in on Lizzie’s room.  But he heard some strange noises when he approached her door. 

“Oh, yes, Liz!” he heard Cara.  Was that a moan?

He didn’t hear Lizzie say anything back.  Was Cara alone in there?  Was she… masturbating to his daughter?  Where was Lizzie?

“Right there!” Cara said breathlessly.  “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

Now Derek had to see what was happening.  The door wasn’t latched, so it was easy to push it open without a noise.  He almost groaned and came in his pants at the sight before him.  Cara was sprawled across his daughter’s bed, completely naked.  Her breasts heaved up and down rapidly as she panted for air.  Her legs were spread eagle across the duvet and his equally naked daughter’s face was buried in between them.

His dick came back to life in his pants and he quickly palmed himself.  Cara was writhing under Lizzie’s tongue on her pussy and he was hypnotized by her perky tights and face gasping in pleasure.  He imagined himself in his daughter’s place.  He wanted to bury his tongue in her cunt and taste her juices in his mouth.  He wanted her to moan for him.

He watched as Cara let out a disappointed whine when Lizzie pulled her face away from her cunt, lightly using her fingers to stroke her clit. 

“Lizzie, what the fuck?” Cara cursed.  “I was just about to cum!”

Yeah, Lizzie, what the fuck? Derek thought to himself.  He wanted to see Cara cum.

“I’ll let you cum if you admit it!” Lizzie replied with a slight laugh in her voice.  Her fingertips grazed over Cara’s swollen clit.  Derek’s eyes were glued to her pink slit and clit.

Cara groaned, “I told you it’s not like that.”

He wondered what they were talking about.

Lizzie gave a playful flick to Cara’s clit, earning her a squeal, and said, “Admit it!  I saw you looking… I’ve known you since we were fifteen and I know when you want to fuck someone.  So just admit it!  Admit it, and I will make you cum so hard, you’ll make your lip bleed biting it so hard to keep in your screams.”

“Ugh, fine, you’re right, okay?” Cara replied, exasperated.

“Say it,” Lizzie demanded, leisurely licking up her slit now.

Cara mewled, her hips trying to hump Lizzie’s face.  “I want to fuck your dad!”

Derek had not expected to hear that one bit.

“I want him to pound my pussy and smack my ass until I can’t cum anymore.  I want to feel his cum inside me, filling me up.  Now fucking make me cum!”

Lizzie tongue-fucked Cara with a renewed vigor while Derek let Cara’s words sink in.  His daughter’s best friend – young enough to be his daughter as well – wanted him to fuck her.  Wanted to fuck him.  His hard cock was not going away anytime soon.  He wanted to sink into that juicy pussy his daughter was eating out right now.

He couldn’t help his actions then.  He pulled his cock out of his pants and quickly gripped himself.  He jerked his cock with the twists and jerks of Cara’s hip against Lizzie’s mouth.  To the rhythm of her breathless gasps and moans and noises.

“Fuck, Lizzie, I’m gonna cum!” she whimpered, voice raising a few octaves until her hips started to uncontrollably gyrate under Lizzie’s face as her back bowed back and her mouth dropped open, moaning soundlessly into the air.  Lizzie had grabbed her hips to keep her still so she could lick her down from her orgasm gently.

Derek felt himself ready to cum as well.  But he couldn’t shoot his load against his daughter’s bedroom door.

“You know,” Lizzie murmured into Cara’s shaking thighs, “I bet I could get my dad to fuck you.”

Derek didn’t bother waiting for Cara’s response.  He raced to his bedroom in time to shoot his cum all over his bedspread.  He would clean that up in the morning.

* * *

Derek was stripping his bed in the morning, tiredly.  He hadn’t gotten much sleep that night.  His mind was filled with images of Cara declaring that she wanted to fuck him while she came in his daughter’s mouth.  His dreams replaced Lizzie’s mouth with his cock, listening to Cara call him Daddy and beg him to fuck her harder.

Determined to forget the whole thing, he wandered out to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.  In the kitchen, he saw Lizzie dressed and ready, scooping cookies into Tupperware containers.

“Morning, Dad,” she smiled.  “I already made coffee.”

“You’re a wonderful daughter,” he said with humor as he poured himself a cup.

“Well, maybe you can do your wonderful daughter a favor,” Lizzie smiled sweetly.

He eyed her suspiciously, “What?”

“Can you go get my lazy lump of a best friend out of bed this morning?” she gave him a little grin.  “She was dead to the world when I woke up but we’ve gotta leave in an hour and I got work to do in here.”

Derek really didn’t want to know what could happen if he was alone with Cara in a room with a bed after what he saw last night.  But he didn’t know how to get out of it without seeming weird.  He’d woke them both up for school plenty of times over the years.  It was normal.

“Sure, sure,” he playfully groaned, stalking off towards her room.

When he pushed open the door, all the saliva had dried from his mouth.  Cara was laid out on her stomach, completely naked.  She wasn’t even covered by a blanket.  Had she and Lizzie slept naked together last night?  Lizzie must’ve known Cara was still nude.  What was she thinking sending him in there?

But then he remembered what they had been talking about last night as Lizzie pleasured Cara.  Cara wanted to fuck him.  And Lizzie said she could make it happen.

And now Cara was asleep – she was a heavy sleeper – naked and laid out in front of him.  Ripe for the picking.  And oh how he wanted to fucking pick her.

It was like someone else had taken over his body as he stripped down to his briefs and stalked towards her on the bed.

As he started to kneel on the bed, he stripped his briefs to and let his free hand glaze over the soft flesh of her perky ass.  It felt as glorious as it had looked when she walked up the stairs in front of him yesterday.  He folded both hands over both cheeks and squeezed hard, imagining forcing his cock into her little asshole.  Maybe later.

He used his arm to push her thighs apart, dipping his head down to peer at her pink slit between her legs.  It looked soft and sweet and he just wanted to get her hot and wet so he could fuck her.  He looked up to check her face.  She was still sleeping soundly.

Practically drooling, Derek leaned down to press his tongue against her slit, running it up and down to get her ready.  He pushed her thighs apart wide enough for his head to fit through and slide his tongue inside her tiny pussy.  He couldn’t wait to feel that tight snatch on his cock.

He licked and prodded at her clit with his tongue until he felt her juices start to seep out on their own.  Decided he couldn’t possibly wait, he got up to his knees and spit down on his hand, fisting his cock to coat it in his saliva so he could fuck her hole.

He straddled her body, holding his cock steady so he could press the head against her entrance.  With closed eyes and a prayer for forgiveness running through his mind, he slid inside her to the hilt.

“Ooooooh, fuck, Cara,” he groaned as he felt her squishy silky walls encase his cock so deliciously.  He held still for a second, just reveling in the sensations.  “Such a good fucking cunt.” 

He held down her body with his hands on her waist and started rocking his hips back and forth.  Feeling his dick repeatedly immersed in her hot tight cunt felt like hell in disguise as heaven.  Her limp body shifted up and down the bed as he fucked her.

“Take that cock, you dirty little slut,” he cursed above her, taking his moment to say and do what his dark mind wanted while she was in a deep sleep and wouldn’t hear him.  He just had to keep it down so Lizzie didn’t hear anything from the kitchen.  “Fuck, you take Daddy’s cock so well.  Your pussy always ready to fuck.  And you want it fucked.  Parading it bare under your dress where I can see it, leaving the bathroom door open so I can see you in the shower.  You just want to be Daddy’s little whore, huh?”

The more he egged himself on with his words as he pounded his cock into her bare pussy, the more her body shook up and down on the bed.  He imagined her awake, on all fours, rocking back and forth.  Ass jiggling as it smacked into him with each thrust.  He imagined her shrieking out in pleasure, begging for him to fuck her harder, calling him her Daddy.

But then she let out a real moan.  And he froze.

“Oh, Daddy, don’t stop,” Cara whimpered, pushing her hips back into his cock so he was buried inside her.  “I’m so close!”

Derek was flabbergasted.  He basically raped her in her sleep and now she wanted him to fuck her?  Maybe the whole thing had been a set up by Lizzie and Cara.  But right now, balls deep in her pulsing cunt, he didn’t care.  He just wanted to fuck her.

So, he continued to rear his hips back and sink into her and an even more rapid pace.  Their skin smacked together louder now.  If Cara wanted it, there was a chance that Lizzie was in on it and already knew.  He didn’t have to be quiet now.

“You are nothing but a dirty little slut, aren’t you?” he hissed down at her.  “Showing me your body on purpose yesterday.  I saw you fucking my daughter’s mouth, begging to cum.  Telling her how much you wanted to fuck me.  How long, huh?”

“Uh, what?” Cara said in between her moans.

“How long have you wanted my cock?” he sneered.

“Years!” she cried out.  “Since I saw you I wanted to be your fucking slut!  Have you fuck me everywhere.”

“Well, I will now,” he growled, pounding into her faster.

“Oh, I’m gonna cum Daddy!” she wailed into the pillow.

“Me too, bitch!” he rasped as he hammered into her pussy.

He could feel her cunt starting to tighten around his cock and knew she was cumming.  Her accompanying cry, “I’m cumming!” helped too.  She clenched on him so tight that he almost wasn’t able to pull out and spray his cum over her ass.  But he did, watching the thick cum ropes shot out and paint her pale globes with thick white stickiness.

He let out a strangled groan as he pumped the last of his load over her body, leaning back on his knees and calves so he didn’t fall over her.

Cara turned her head to peer at him behind her with a sated grin on her face.  “Lizzie’s turn, Daddy.”


	2. Lure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara has a plan

“I want him to pound my pussy and smack my ass until I can’t cum anymore.  I want to feel his cum inside me, filling me up.  Now fucking make me cum!”

Lizzie tongue-fucked Cara with a renewed vigor once she finally admitted that she wanted to fuck her friend’s dad, Derek.

“Fuck, Lizzie, I’m gonna cum!” she whimpered, voice raising a few octaves until her hips started to uncontrollably gyrate under Lizzie’s face as her back bowed back and her mouth dropped open, moaning soundlessly into the air.  Lizzie had to grab her hips to keep her still so she could lick her down from her orgasm gently.

“You know,” Lizzie murmured into Cara’s shaking thighs, “I bet I could get my dad to fuck you.”

Cara let out a breathy laugh, “Oh really?  And how do you suppose that would be possible?”

“Well…” Lizzie smirked, crawling up her friend’s naked and shaking body.  “He’s been alone for a while now… I bet he hasn’t gotten laid in years.”

“How does that translate into him fucking me?” Cara asked.  “We’re the same age, you think he wouldn’t find that weird?”

“You already showed him your pussy,” Lizzie pointed out, giving her friend a teasing kiss.  “And I saw him watching you in the shower.  So, we know he wants to fuck you.  His morals are just keeping him from doing it.  So, we present him with an opportunity he can’t just walk away from.”

“What kind of opportunity?” Cara asked softly, leaning up to suck on her lower lip.

“I’m thinking… I’ll wake up before you tomorrow morning,” Lizzie started planning.  “And I’ll ask him to wake you up, where you will be sleeping like the dead, completely naked.  He’ll know it was a plan.  He won’t be able to walk away and _not_ fuck you.”

Cara giggled, wrapping an arm around Lizzie and tossing her onto her side next to her, turning to face her.  She started trailing her hands over Lizzie’s breasts, pinching and teasing her nipples.  “And what do you want in exchange for helping me fuck your dad?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Lizzie gasped as Cara started trailing her fingers across her soft pussy lips.  “What would I want?”

“Oh, I don’t know…” Cara sang under her breath as she plunged two fingers into Lizzie’s tight cunt.

Lizzie let out a sharp gasp at the sudden sensation.  Cara quickly started thrusting her fingers into her repeatedly as Lizzie rested her leg up around Cara’s hip.

“I think I can think of something you might want for helping me,” Cara chuckled into her lips.  “I think you might like me to return the favor…”

Lizzie’s breath hitched in her throat as Cara’s fingers hooked inside her and started rubbing against her g-spot over and over again.  “W-what?”

“If we can get your dad to fuck me, I think we can get him to fuck you too,” Cara giggled.  “Don’t worry, I’ll get you ready for a cock beforehand.  Wouldn’t you like that?”  Cara kept plunging her fingers into her friend’s pussy and trailing her tongue up her neck and sucking on her lobe.  “Wouldn’t you like to get fucked by a real cock for once?  You know they’re bigger than your dildo.  They get so hard and feel so warm inside you.  You can even feel them throb inside you.  They swell up and the veins and ridges stimulate everything in your pussy.”

Lizzie whimpered at Cara’s words, imagining that Cara’s fingers were a cock.  The more Cara spoke, the more she imagined her dad’s cock plunging into her pussy.

“I bet your dad’s cock is big,” Cara whispered into her friend and lover’s ear.  “Big and thick.  You know I’ve wanted to ride that thing for over a year now?  He’s so fucking sexy.  And so fucking big and strong, you know his cock has gotta be as big and thick as he is.  And I bet with how long it’s probably been, he’d be such a powerful animal in bed, huh?”

Lizzie keened as Cara’s thumb pressed against her clit and rubbed it back and forth.

“I bet he’d fuck us so hard,” Cara hissed.  “Until we’re screaming and cumming so fucking hard!  Fucking scream for me, baby!”

Lizzie felt a scream bubbling up in her sternum, fighting to get out as the pleasure built, threatening to explode.  Cara thought quickly and covered Lizzie’s mouth with her free hand as she came, muffling her high-pitch wail with her palm.  She hammered her fingers into her pussy to amp up her orgasm before gradually working her down.

“I want that,” Lizzie gasped as Cara removed her hand.  “I want to fuck my dad!  Does that make me disgusting?”

“That makes you even sexier,” Cara grinned, languidly kissing her.  “I’ll get it done if you get him to fuck me.”

“Can’t wait.”

* * *

“How long have you wanted my cock?” Daniel sneered from behind Cara as he fucked her.

“Years!” she cried out.  “Since I saw you I wanted to be your fucking slut!  Have you fuck me everywhere.”

“Well, I will now,” he growled, pounding into her faster.

“Oh, I’m gonna cum Daddy!” she wailed into the pillow.

“Me too, bitch!” he rasped as he hammered into her pussy.

Cara felt her cunt starting to tighten around his cock, her orgasm gaining on her.  She cried out, “I’m cumming!”  She felt Daniel pull out of her once her edge waned and then felt his hot cum spilling over her ass.

Once she got her breath back, she turned her head to peer at him behind her with a sated grin on her face.  “Lizzie’s turn, Daddy.”

When he’d asked what she meant, she explained that Lizzie wanted to fuck him too.  He had paused but recoiled shortly after and jumped out of bed.  He said nothing but, “…I can’t…” and stormed out of the room.

Cara didn’t get disheartened.  It was all going to plan.  She knew she would be able to break him.  She cleaned herself and quickly got dressed and met up with Lizzie in the kitchen.  She gave her a sly little wink – they would be talking later.

* * *

“Are you sure this is gonna work?” Lizzie asked as she and Cara practically tripped into her bedroom, attached at the lips with their hands exploring each other’s asses.

“I know how to seduce people,” Cara whispered against her lips.  She tossed Lizzie onto the bed and started stripping her clothes off of her.  “I got you in the sack, didn’t I?”

Lizzie giggled, remembering their first time together.  “Yeah, you did.  But what is your plan?”

“Leave that to me,” Cara told her, standing to strip her own cars off of her body until she was just in her lacy panties.  She then lied down on the bed on her back next to Lizzie and said, “Get on my face, baby.  Let me eat that pussy.”

Lizzie stifled a mewl of anticipation and tossed her knees around to straddle Cara’s mouth.  She whimpered when Cara’s tongue started licking up her slit as she started riding her face.

Lizzie moaned as Cara pulled her clit into her mouth and sucked on it.  She whined when Cara pushed her off and twisted her onto her back. 

“Don’t pout, baby,” Cara cooed at her, going to her backpack in the corner.  “I got you something to help prepare you.” 

Lizzie watched curiously as she pulled out a brand-new dildo from her bag.  It was a little bigger than the one they usually used.  Flesh colored with veins on it.

“Now that I know how big of a cock your dad has, I knew what I’ve been using on you before wouldn’t do much to prepare you,” Cara said as she presented the dildo to her before sticking in her mouth.  She coated it with her saliva before rubbing the tip of it against Lizzie’s pussy.  “It’s not _as_ big.  Because I want you to feel the _stretch_ as your dad sinks his cock into you.”

Lizzie whimpered weakly as she tried to thrust down on the toy, “Please just fuck me, Cara!”

Cara gave her a little smile as she slowly sank the toy into her cunt.  It wasn’t uncomfortable for her.  She was used to being filled by fingers, close to a fist.  But it definitely felt different and she knew it would feel insurmountably better to be fucked by a real cock.

Cara chuckled deeply as she gripped the base of the dildo and slowly fucked Lizzie with it.

After a while, Lizzie keened, “Cara!  Please!  I need the real thing!”

Cara plunged the toy into her to the hilt and left it there.  “I’ll be right back, baby.”

* * *

Derek sat against his headboard, pumping his cock in his fist as he listened to the two women eating each other’s pussies moan on his laptop.  He jerked up and almost knocked his computer to the floor when his door opened.  He was breathing hard when he saw a nearly naked Cara standing in the doorway, in nothing but light lacy panties.

“Hey Daddy,” Cara whispered in an innocent voice as she lightly stepped into the room, leaving the door wide open behind her.  “I’ve missed you.”

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, tempted to pick her up and hold her up against the wall and fuck her hard until she passed out.

Cara walked around the bed until she was standing right in front of him.  She reached a delicate hand for his still-hard cock and started stroking it.

Derek gasped.  “We can’t do this.”

“Why not?” Cara asked him, pouting adorably.  “I made you feel good, didn’t I?  You made me feel so good.  When you fucked my little pussy with your giant cock.”

Derek flinched at her words, but his cock jumped in her hand.

Cara giggled, “I know your cock missed me too, Daddy.”  She smirked as she leaned down and started licking and sucking at his head.

Derek groaned as her mouth sucked and licked at her tip.  “You need to… stop… Cara…”

Cara pouted as she pulled her mouth off of him and stood.  “Don’t you want me, Daddy?”

Derek breathed heavily, “No—I…”

Cara smiled demurely and reached for her panties to slowly tug them down as Derek watched.

“My pussy missed your cock,” Cara whispered.  She turned around to show him her little ass.  Derek groaned as he bent over and saw her pussy displayed to him.  “Don’t you want to fuck me, Daddy?”

“Fuck, yes,” Derek said gutturally.

Cara smirked, straightening up.  “Then follow me.”

Derek gaped as she strutted away, ass bouncing a little as she disappeared into the hallway.  Like a man possessed, he followed after her, all the way into his daughter’s room.  When he saw Lizzie plunging a flesh colored dildo into her pussy on her bed, he almost spilled his cum all over the carpet.

“I got her ready for, Daddy,” Cara said sweetly as she pulled the dildo out of Lizzie and tossed it away, dragging a whine from the girl.  She laid on her back next to her friend and started stroking her fingers along both of their slits.  “Don’t you want to fuck your little girls?”

Derek growled deep in his throat, roughly grabbing Cara’s hips and turning her over on her stomach.  He pulled her ass into the air and plunged his dick into her, whether she was wet enough or not.

Cara let out a choked cry at being filled so much so abruptly.  She let out little whimpers as Derek teased her with slow, shallow thrusts.  When he got impatient, he began to piston into her.

Lizzie bit her lower lip hard, watching her dad fuck her best friend right in front of her.  She had to reached down and rub her throbbing wet clit while she watched her dad’s large cock pound into Cara’s pussy while Cara gasped and moaned for more.

She wanted that cock in her pussy!  Cara got her turn already.

She whined as she pinched at her clit and begged, “Daddy, I want you to fuck me!”

“Let me warm him up for you, baby,” Cara choked out as she gaped at a particularly hard stab of Derek’s dick against her cervix.

Lizzie didn’t argue, but turned over on her knees, presenting her ass a pussy to her father next to Cara’s.  “Touch me, Daddy.  Please.”

Derek hesitated, staring at his daughter’s flushed pink slit next to the one he was fucking.  Could he actually do it?  It was one thing to fuck a girl the same age as his daughter.  It was a whole other thing to fuck his actual daughter.

But the heat and wetness seeping out of that tiny cunt was just to irresistible.  It pulled at his hand like a magnet until his fingers were sliding against her soaking slit.

Lizzie held her breath as her father’s fingers breeched her hole and sank in.

Derek languidly fed his cock into Cara’s tight pussy while he teased his daughter’s cock with two of his fingers.

Lizzie wanted something bigger and deeper than her father’s fingers inside her, but it fed her arousal enough to keep her occupied while she waited for her turn.

“Oh, I’m getting close!” Cara gasped.  She craned her neck so her lips pressed against the side of Lizzie’s neck, urging her to turn to her lips.  Lizzie turned her head and swallowed her mewl as Cara dove her tongue into her mouth.  She briefly pulled away to whisper, “Touch my clit, baby.  Help Daddy make me cum.”

Lizzie abandoned her father’s fingers in her pussy to lean down and strike and rub her fingers roughly against Cara’s swollen little clit, earning a high-pitched squeal from her friend.  As she rubbed her clit faster, Derek started plunging into her faster.  Together, the father-daughter due tossed Cara into a screaming orgasm.

Derek pulled out of her quickly, stopping himself from finishing inside her.  If he was gonna cum inside a cunt tonight, it was going to be his daughter’s.

When Cara caught her breath, she flopped onto her back and sat up, working Lizzie into position.  She put her back on her knees, ass out, legs spread, back arched down to the bed.  She lightly stroked her ass cheeks, swiping over her soaked slit, and licked her fingers.  She grinned at Derek.  “It’s Lizzie’s turn now, Daddy.”

Derek stared at his little Lizzie’s cunt as he pressed his still hard dick head against it, shuddering at the feel of her slippery lips rubbing against it.

“You want Daddy’s cock, Lizzie?” he asked, voice low and dangerous.

Lizzie tried to rock back into his cock, “Yes, yes, yes, I want it!  Please Daddy, put your cock in my pussy and fuck me.”

Derek choked on his air as he heeded her pleading and sank into her.  He held still and suppressed a pleasurable shiver as he felt his little girl’s pulsing walls hug his cock.

Lizzie mouth dropped open wide, a soundless wail escaping her in the sound of rushing air as her dad pushed his giant cock into her pussy.  She had never had sex with a man before now.  Her Daddy was her first real cock ever.

“Isn’t it big, baby?” Cara cooed in her ear as she guided Lizzie’s hips back and forth on her Daddy’s cock.  “Can you feel it throbbing inside you?”

“Yes, yes, so fucking big, ugh, fuck,” Lizzie whimpered, head falling on her pillow as Derek started teasing her with shallow thrusts.

“What about your cock, Daddy?” Cara turned her eyes up to Derek.  “Doesn’t it feel so good being squeezed by your daughter’s tight cunt?”

Derek grunted as he started moving a bit faster.

“Want you too, baby,” Lizzie breathed, tugging on Cara’s knees.

Cara smirked as she slid underneath Lizzie’s body and kissed her deeply.  She caressed her shoulders while Lizzie’s hands brushed over her breasts.

“I love you,” Lizzie gasped into her mouth.  “I love you too, Daddy.  You feel so good in my pussy.”

“Hear that, Daddy?” Cara called coyly.  “I think you should fuck her faster.  As a reward.”

Derek gripped his baby girl’s hips and started pounding into her.  Lizzie keened as she arched up, running her hands up and down Cara’s body to pleasure her a little bit and keep her entertained. 

Cara was entertained enough to watch Derek fuck Lizzie, but she helped Lizzie’s wandering hands by sliding up so she was sitting in front of Lizzie’s rocking form.  Lizzie held herself up on her hand, her other hand trailing to Cara’s pussy.  Her fingers teased her wet folds as her daddy pounded into her from behind.

“God, you’re both just little cock whores, aren’t you?” Derek hissed as he finally came to grips with the fact that he was fucking his own daughter.  He reared his hand back and smacked Lizzie’s ass, loving her shocked whine.  “You’re just so desperate to be filled by a real cock, aren’t you?  You don’t care if it’s your father’s!”

“No!” Lizzie cried.  “I wanted your cock, Daddy!  Oh, fuck, you’re so fucking big in my pussy!”

“Tell me – did Cara turn you into a slut or were you born like this?”  He smacked her other ass cheek, rocking into her as hard as he could.

“Oh, I think she was always a little slut,” Cara smirked as she rocked her pussy into Lizzie’s fingers.  “I just helped her along to the realization.”

“Ooh, Daddy, I want to cum,” Lizzie whined.  She rocked her hips down against him to match his thrust hips, mewling every time his cockhead collided against her cervix.

“We got you, baby girl,” Cara cooed at her friend as she started rubbing circles into her clit.

Derek pounded into her hard, squeezing her ass cheeks as he yanked her back on him.  “Yeah, cum on Daddy’s cock, baby girl!”

When Cara pinched her clit as her Daddy fucked her, Lizzie’s orgasm ran into her like a freight train and her back bowed, her cry going up into the ceiling.  “Oh!  Daddy, yes!  Oh, I’m cumming!”

Derek hammered into her pussy until she gasped for air and roughly pulled out of her.  He barked at Cara, “Straddled her back now!” as he fisted his cock.

Cara obediently crawled away from Lizzie’s hand to throw her knees over her back so her pussy rested right above hers as Derek aimed his cock at their cocks and started spraying their puffy pussies with his cum.

Derek grunted like an animal once he spilled the last of his cum over them and passed out on the bed.


End file.
